nights under the moon
by kalika-child-of-twilight
Summary: I suck at summaries...basically a mwpp fic with lily and oc. Its better than it sounds!...pwease read and review
1. Default Chapter

  


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that are included in that series belongs to the infinite genius that is J K....so please don't sue me!

  


.~~~~~.* Chapter 1*.~~~~~.

  


Rain and hail fell from the iron gray sky as two desperate teenagers hurtled through Kings Cross Station. Both were soaked to their very bones and were ready to pummel anybody in their way. Sarah had stayed with Sirius over the summer. Her parents were not exactly inviting and she would rather avoid the fights and hexes that normally plagued her home. She believes that her parents treat her like shit mostly because she was adopted so Sirius' offer was a god send. The summer was filled with pranks and visits from Sirius' friends, who are known as the marauders. This was great for Sarah who was always looking forward to see Remus Lupin, for some reason his warm smile and charming face created a flutter in her heart that nobody had ever done before. Unfortunately Remus never seemed to show Sarah any interest ... in her opinion. The bitter rain was biting at her pearly skin and her patients with Sirius failed last Thursday. 

  


" Sirius, I swear this is the last time I ever travel with you ANYWHERE !" Shouted Sarah,a beautiful raven haired girl, her icy blue, almond shaped eyes narrowing, clearly meaning danger to those with in five feet of her. 

" And how the hell was I supposed to know that you weren't allowed to do that on the muggle underground, Sarah? " A tall, well toned boy with black hair yelled back, equally as dangerous. By the look of his piercing blue, gray eyes he was just as frustrated. He twisted is handsome face in to a scowl. 

  


" Normally people don't drop Stink Pellets that have the capacity to clear an entire car, and they usually try not to get caught by being so obvious." Sarah replied with an air of sarcasm.

  


" Shit! We only have ten minutes to get to the platform! Come on , hop on!" He exclaimed as he wheeled their luggage towards them, nearly killing a group of children in his wake.

"Hop on?" Her attitude quickly vanished as she saw Sirius bend over so she could climb on and get a piggy back ride. " Sure why not, but do me a favor padfoot,"

  


"Wha" he said as he maneuvered the trolley around and held onto Sarah. He began to jog to the barrier which would lead them to platform 9 ¾.

  


"Don't drop me!"

  


He ran as fast as he could trying to guide a trolley holding two trunks while trying not to drop Sarah. They burst onto platform causing a scene that would have rival most of the pranks that the marauders performed at Hogwarts. 

  


" So," said Remus a tall sandy haired boy with a very handsome face, " this is what the two of you call inconspicuous?." And with that he collapsed into the laughter that he had been trying to stem while a boy with untidy brown hair and hazel eyes doubled over.

  


" What else would you have expected?" Sirius grinned as he unceremoniously dropped Sarah to the ground. 

  


" Damn it Sirius there was a puddle there!" Sarah screamed at him while she got back to her feet, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked over her soaked jeans. 

  


.~~~~~.*******.~~~~~.

  



	2. chapter 1

Jessica and Lily both arrived a minute after Sirius and Sarah had finished making a scene. Lily was using her umbrella as a walking stick since it was the only thing keeping the pretty redhead from collapsing. Jessica pushed her wet blonde hair out of her face and smiled. She only had a few things with her. She normally spent the entire year at Hogwarts , but Lily had invited her to spend the summer. _Its great to be home, Lily's nice but her sister makes me consider murder._

  


I'm sorry Lily," Jessica said grabbing some of Lily's luggage, "but your sister is really rude. The time I was there she just scowled at me." _Not to mention that her boyfriend Vernon makes me never want to eat again, ever._

  


"Yea, sorry about that, she's just angry that I was able to have a friend over the house for the summer when she wasn't allowed to. Plus, she hates magic." Lily said as they made there way through platform 9 ¾. 

  


"well explains a lot," _It really sucks to be you_ She caught a glimpse of Sarah, Sirius, Lupin, and James all huddled together laughing . Jessica smiled, "Come on, lets go over there, see what's up." Lily shifted uncomfortably

  


"I'd rather not."

  


"Wha?" Jessica said with a look of puzzlement upon he pretty face. Then she remembered how Lily disliked James. " Oh ... don't you think its time to get over that? I mean sure he has his arrogant moments but that's because the one he's trying to impress won't give him the time of day." _or life._

  


" Well I wish that girl would just spare us all and go out with him."Lily said, oblivious to the fact that Jessica was talking about her. Lily grabbed her luggage, " I'll grab us a car Jess, since you obviously want to go over and talk. See ya in a few minutes." 

  


"Alright." She said walking over to the group. _This is gonna be interesting._

  


.~~~~~.*******.~~~~~.

  


Sarah fished her wand out of her bag, among the others laughter, and cast the drying spell. She smacked Sirius up-side his head. " Hey what was that for?"He said rubbing the spot where Sarah's hand had made contact. "Sometimes all of you make me wish the sorting hat put me in Slythrin, " _little do they know..._ Sarah thought to herself.

  


"Huh!?" James said utterly bewildered.

  


" Your kidding," Remus said, a smile of amusement played across his lips.

  


" No I'm not, any Slythrin would be an improvement, especially to you!" _I wanna slap that smile off his face! _

  


Remus' grin fell from his face and his eyes became somber. _Wonderful,_He thought to himself, _the one girl I wanna be with the most prefers gits like Snape to me, perfect!_

  


As she looked up she saw Jess approaching and Lily was making her way to the train._ Figures, _Sarah thought, _that girl really needs to grow up._

  


" Hey, guys," Jessica said, as she approached here friends. She gave each person a hug but paused as she reached Sirius. He was slumped back, looking grumpy.

  


" What? So I don't get a hug? He said straightening up and looking at her. She was about to answer when Sarah interrupted her.

  


" Well, I think that I need a change of scenery, Ill meet up with you on the train Jess." _I can't stand to be around any marauder right now._

  


" Why? Where are you going, off to join some Slythrins? James said smirking. 

  


" Well, actually I am, Id rather hang out with Snape right now anyway, your ego, along with Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupins' are threatening to start to suffocate me." The smiles the three marauders had be flashing, vanished.

  


" WHOA! Don't you think that's a little under the belt Sarah?" Jessica said. _James and the rest of them have come along way since their fifth year._ She thought to herself.

  


" Nope." Sarah said simply, and with that she walked away, shooting a piercing glare at Lupin. 

  


" I don't understand why the hell she ever became friends with those losers." Sirius said gruffly.

  


" Uh ... "James said quietly," Where's Lily, Jess?"

  


" She's on the train saving us a car." 

  


" Um... I'm gonna go, see if she needs any help."

  


" Sure James, see you later," Jess said. _Smooth James, real smooth. _

  


Jessica smiled as she watched James as he ran on to the train. Sirius watched Sarah and Snape get onto the train, and sneered. Jessica finally gave Sirius his hug. He hugged he back. " Don't get the wrong idea or anything, I just hate Snape." He said as she broke the hug and smirked.

  


" Sure you do" _This is gonna be fun._

  


" What? I'm telling the truth!"

  


" Uh-huh... sure, Sarah lover"

  


"WHAT?"

  


"You heard me."

  


" You're wrong, I like somebody else"

  


" Oh really? And the great Sirius Black has yet to draw them in?"

  


"... be quiet, its a work in progress."

  


By this time, Lupin was unable to suppress is laughter. The play fight continued. Though Lupin was laughing inwardly he hoped, rather prayed that Sirius' words were true._ That's all I need, competition. _

  


" Your losing control Padfoot." Remus said.

  


" I never lost it! I still have it!"

  


" Ah we've got to get on the train! Well, even though we all know that you are out of control, and stalking Sarah, we will allow you to sit with us on the train, but be warned I will be watching you Sirius Black." Jess said. Walking onto the train. 

  


" How nice of us." Lupin said, patting Sirius on the back and following suit. His mind however lingered on Sarah's piercing glare and angry words. 

  


" You both know I don't like her like that..." Sirius muttered following Jess, and Lupin onto the train.

  


When the three reached the room, they saw James on one side an Lily on the other. Lily's face lit up when she saw Jessica. 

  


"Jess sit next to me," She said moving over, Sirius bent his head in between Lupin's and Jessica's.

  


"How much do you wanna bet that James made an ass out of himself in front of Lily again?" Jess laughed and nodded and Remus just sighed. The guys took a seat next to their rejected friend and Jess took a seat next to Lily. 

  


" So what did he do this time?" Jess whispered into Lily's ear. 

  


" Nothing, he doesn't have to. His mere presence in the room is enough to annoy me." Lily whispered back.

  


"Remember, you promised me that you'd try and get along with him this year."

  


" I am, I haven't yelled at him yet."

  


"... So you ignore him?"

  


"Rome wasn't built in a day, at least I'm trying."

  


Jessica sighed and sat back. _This is gonna be a long ride._

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
